Thump
by Hero07
Summary: All the Titans have odd hobbies. Even Raven. BBRae


Yo. I like this one, even if Raven is OOC. Then again, Raven is a mystery, so you never know…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

All the Titans had odd hobbies.

Robin had his obsession with Slade and training, Cyborg had his car and meat, Starfire had silkie and gross Tameranean cooking, and Beast boy knew every episode of Space Trek and could tell you every anime that ever existed.

But what about Raven?

Some would say her hobbies were drinking herbal tea, meditating, and reading books. But that isn't true.

Okay, so she liked reading books. But meditation and herbal tea were not exactly things she liked to do, but things she had to do to keep her powers in check.

So, what is Raven's odd hobby you ask?

Why it's throwing Beast boy into walls of course.

Now some of you may be asking, "But why Beast boy? Why not any of the other Titans?"

Well the answer is quite simple really. She does it because she likes him.

What does she like about him? Well he's sweet and is always there for her even when she doesn't want him to be, and despite what she tells him, she thought his pointy ears and mannerisms were cute. But the main reason?

He makes the perfect sound when his body hits the wall.

She loved the way it sounded. It wasn't a THUNK! Like Cyborg made, nor was it a girly scream that Robin emitted. It was a Thump. Not too loud and not too soft, just a lovely soothing Thump.

Now you might think it's weird for her to like Beast boy because of the sound his body hitting a wall makes, but she was a half-demon prone to bouts of anger. When she gets married and throws her husband into a wall, (which will probably happen often) she will want to like the sound since she would be hearing it a lot.

A rumbling from her stomach drew her from her thoughts and alerted her of her hunger…..

* * *

Today was the day.

He was finally going to tell Raven that he liked her. There was no going back now. All he had to do was knock on her door and tell her what he felt.

As with most things, this was easier said than done and he had been standing outside her door for the past ten minutes. He had finally stirred up enough courage to knock, when suddenly the door opened to reveal the object of his affections.

He jumped back startled, and tripped over his feet sending him to the ground. When he opened his eyes it was to see Raven looking down at him questioningly with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing standing outside my door?"

"Well…. the thing is….. is that I kinda…." He lost his courage and mumbled the rest incoherently.

Raven gave him an annoyed look. "Beast boy if you're not going to tell me why you're here, than I'm going to go get something to eat."

After a few seconds of waiting while Beast boy had an internal struggle, she sighed and started to levitate down the hall. But before she disappeared around the corner he yelled out desperately.

"I like you okay! I like your looks, I like your intelligence, I like your sarcasm, I like your dry sense of humor, and I like how you always know what to do!"

Now that he had finally started his confession, he couldn't stop.

"I like how when something catches you completely off guard like right now your face is emotionless but your eyes show me everything your thinking! I like how when you're thinking real hard your eyebrows crease! I like how when you read a ghost of a smile comes on your face! I like how your hair smells like lavender, and how you move your body when you walk! You make me feel…. you make me….."

He realized that he had almost said too much. He had to stop _now_ before he scared her away with the intensity of what he was feeling.

Suddenly his feet became _very _interesting and the urge too look down was almost over-whelming. But he forced himself to look her in the eye. He wouldn't look like a coward in front of her.

Then she did something unexpected. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. He knew what she was doing. He could feel her eyes boring into his soul, searching for any hint that this was just a joke. He focused on all his feeling for her and stared back just as intently.

After a moment she drew back seemingly satisfied. She closed her eyes slowly and her brows creased.

So she was thinking. Processing what she knew and what she wanted to do faster than any computer could ever achieve.

After a few nerve-wracking seconds she opened her eyes and looked up (yes here Beast boy is a bit taller) at him.

Beast boy was puzzled. There was something new about her. She seemed a little more relaxed, but there was something else. What was it? Then he saw it. There was a look in her eye that hadn't been there moments ago.

Then a memory hit him. It had been a few weeks ago, right after returning home from Tokyo….

* * *

_(flashback)_

_The guys had been playing videogames while Starfire had 'taken' (meaning dragged) Raven to the mall. After a while of playing, Beast boy paused the game and grinned mischievously. _

"_Sooo Rob, how was that make-out session you and Star had?"_

_Robin's face exploded in red and he glared (well you couldn't see his eyes but his mask folded a bit) at Beast boy._

_Cyborg joined in. "Yea Rob, was the little guy in the basement as thrilled as you were?"_

_Robin growled threateningly. "Guys………"_

_Cyborg laughed before turning his joking tone into a serious one._

"_Okay, okay. But seriously, what was it like? I mean, I, of course, know from personal experience. Abut poor little Beast boy has yet to get his first kiss."_

_Beast boy gave a grumble of protest but focused his attention back on Robin._

"_Well," Robin started slowly, "It was great and all, but right before our uhm 'kiss', she got this really weird look in her eye."_

_Beast boy cut in quickly. "Did she get something in her eye? I hate it when that happens!"_

_Robin sighed. "No Beast boy it wasn't that. She looked at me and her eyes sort of……twinkled."_

_Cyborg stared at him disbelievingly "Riiiiight. So anyway, whose up for Mega Monkeys 6?" _

* * *

His heart started racing. Did this mean she was going to kiss him? Would his dreams finally come true?

She was getting closer. He closed his eyes and counted down to when he estimated their lips would meet.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

THUMP!

He felt his body hit the wall, only to be placed back on his feet by black energy, courtesy of Raven.

Oh crap. She must hate him now. He tried to run but found himself encased in for mentioned black energy and was stuck to the wall.

He closed his eyes and awaited whatever punishment she was going to give him.

But instead of punishment, he heard a contented sigh and felt a soft pressure on his cheek. By the time his brain had processed that Raven had given him a peck on the cheek and he opened his eyes, she was already walking toward the main room, a small but noticeable smile on her face….

* * *

For the rest of the day Beast boy was in a daze and it seemed like a permanent blush and smile were tattooed on his face. Whenever anyone tried to snap him out of it, he just mumbled something about walls and the mixed signals of girls.

* * *

Yes I did change my little author note at the beginning and end. The old one was kinda depressing, and that's not in any way shape or form like me. Plus I keep getting more PM's with people sending condolences, and while that is extremely appreciated since it lets me know people care, I'm all fine now so…yea. Peace! 


End file.
